1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a connector that is vertically insertable and detachable.
2. Related art
In a conventional horizontally insertable-detachable connector, where wires are thick, it is difficult to bend the wires, and therefore in many cases it has been necessary for the connector to have an excessive length, and hence an operation efficiency as well as the efficiency of use of a space, has not been satisfactory.
In order to improve this, a vertically insertable-detachable connector has been proposed. For example, there is known the type of construction in which a fitting contact portion and a wire clamping portion are disposed in an L-shape, and the clamping portion is connected to one end of the contact portion.
In the vertically insertable-detachable connector of such a construction, however, the dimension of the connector in a direction of a height thereof is increased since a terminal has an L-shape defined by the fitting contact portion and the wire clamping portion. When the terminal is to be inserted in a housing, two halves of the split housing are joined together, and therefore a satisfactory waterproof function has not been obtained.
Another problem is that since the axes of the two wires do not coincide with each other when the connectors are fitted together, increased mounting space is required.
The present invention has been made in order to overcome such drawbacks and problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a vertically insertable-detachable connector which comprises male and female connectors, and can be reduced in height to provide a compact construction when the two connectors are connected together, and can easily achieve waterproof and dust-prevention effects, and can save space required for mounting a harness.